


【论坛体】炸裂！CV圈大神藏獒和白皮星人有一腿！！

by bababibicharlie



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bababibicharlie/pseuds/bababibicharlie





	【论坛体】炸裂！CV圈大神藏獒和白皮星人有一腿！！

【被吞补档】科普一下，CV圈是指配音圈

0L 吃瓜路

炸裂！！我就问问刚刚有没有人在听白皮星人的live！！！救命！！

1L ==

加班狗还在办公室…..白皮怎么了？

2L==

卧槽我刚刚在听！！！他妈的太劲爆了！！！

3L==

怎么了怎么了？？看见藏獒男神滚进贴系列

4L==

一脸懵逼的滚进去白皮星人的电台，什么都没有啊？

5L==

麻痹我真的是炸了！！终于有个帖子了！！！！！

6L==

所以到底怎么了？你们都不说好着急啊！是我藏獒出新作了？

7L ==

卧槽出新作算个mmp，这事太劲爆了卧槽，我现在好混乱，楼下你来！  
8L吃瓜路

让开等我来！！

9L ==

LZ霸气！

10L ==

到底白皮跟藏獒怎么爆炸了？

11L ==

哇噢！看见藏獒白皮滚进贴！cp粉路过，坐等爆料！

12L 吃瓜路

LZ今天睡不着，就打开白皮的频道，想着找找以前的配音听一下好睡觉，尼玛谁知道看见白皮live开着啊！！！卧槽果然晚睡是有福利的！

13L ==

然后？！

14L ==

LZ你打字太慢了！

15L 在藏獒身下娇喘

看到这个帖子我就知道我不是唯一一个听到白皮live的人，哇的一声哭了出来TAT

16L吃瓜路

一开始我就听到细细碎碎的声音，还以为白皮在调音频，也没认真听，mmp忽然忽然听见白皮一声娇喘！！我才醒悟过来，调音频你二大爷啊！分明是kiss的live版啊！接下来的一切简直是不可描述！！！！！

17L ==

卧槽！！！！！真的吗！！！cp粉炸成烟花！！！！！！！！！！！！

18L 在白皮身上耕耘

白皮三年老粉，白皮的娇喘，果然棒！

19L ==

WTF？？？卧槽我白皮有女票了？！！！

20L ==

19L不对吧，标题都说是藏獒跟白皮了？应该说白皮有男票了。

21L ==

卧槽他妈白皮有男票了？！！！我他妈这是绿了！！？？

22L ==

我墙都不扶，就只服楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

23L在藏獒身下娇喘

我才叫绿了，悲伤的简直站都站不起来了

24L ==

看一眼ID莫名心疼楼上

25L在藏獒身下娇喘

听了live真的好绝望，虽然藏獒和白皮常常会配cp，但我终极cp是藏我啊！

26L在白皮身上耕耘

Hhhhh我听完之后激动的自己来了一发

27L==

粉丝，我只服白皮家的。这心理素质，杠杠的

28L==

靠！老子就求个音源！！！！我他妈就加个班就没了我白皮的销魂声音！！！

29L ==

卧槽那藏獒是跟白皮跨次元滚床单去了？！！

30L 在白皮身上耕耘

白皮的声音真的太赞了，你们不懂，软软的，糯糯的，妈个比小奶音！

31L在白皮身上耕耘

奶音奶音奶音！！！！

32L在白皮身上耕耘

你们都不懂，以前的白皮配音虽说很萌！！

33L在白皮身上耕耘

但这次是TM勾人！！！！

34L ==

然而又不是在你身下勾人………

35L ==

楼上我敬你是条汉子

36L ==

隔着两层楼都感觉到耕耘兄的激动

37L ==

卧槽你们讲的我很懵逼！！！我藏獒跟我白皮滚床单还TM直播了？！！！

38L 吃瓜路

听完全程的我，真的，有人出来打一炮吗？

39L ==

靠靠靠！！求分享我獒的呻吟！！！

40L ==

藏獒大神的呻吟一定很man！！

41L ==

去他妈的我不相信！！白皮炒作倒贴我藏獒！！啊啊啊我不相信啊！！！

42L 在白皮身上耕耘

楼上搞清楚，白皮成名比藏獒早？

43L ==

对不起我错了呜呜呜呜

44L 在藏獒身下娇喘

虽然我是藏獒女朋友，但白皮称霸CV界的时候我老公还没出道

45L ==

这全程都听完了，你告诉我怎么造假…..这是live啊，41楼醒醒…..

46L==

LS+1

47L 吃瓜路

不得不说，白皮的设备是真好，喘息呻吟的声音都好清楚

48L ==

尤其是啪啪啪的声音，真的完美

49L在白皮身上耕耘

港真，我是对拉开拉链时的声音，简直脑洞画面800遍

50L在藏獒身下娇喘

楼上你是怎么做到那么淡定的啊呜呜呜，cp被拆了真的是伤心到呕吐呜呜呜

51L ==

大概是因为你瘦吧

52L ==

受

53L ==

这才发现你们俩ID好配哦

54L ==

攻受分明

55L 在白皮身上耕耘

可能我们这种糙汉子都这样？不然你改ID在耕耘身下娇喘

56L ==

妈蛋楼上!

57L ==

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！爬楼爬到现在！痛心疾首啊mmp！！

58L ==

艹他妈啊老子也想扑倒白皮！！

59L ==

艹哭他啊！！！！艹哭白皮！！！

60L 吃瓜路

讲道理，他真的哭了

61L ==

纳尼！！！

62L ==

他妈的这是在搞事啊！！！藏獒这么猛？？？

63L ==

不愧是我獒！！！和他啪啪啪一定很赞！！藏獒正面芒我！！

64L在白皮身上耕耘

听到白皮被艹的哭出来的时候，我….也…..GC了

65L ==

麻痹楼上云霄飞车！

66L ==

让一让，让一让，前排学生卡

67L ==

耕耘兄开车前能不能说一声？我被甩出车外了

68L 在藏獒身下娇喘

耕耘你！！居然对着白皮的live撸啊撸！

69L ==

啧啧，娇喘吃醋了

70L ==

娇喘刚刚明明还在嘤嘤婴表示藏獒和白皮滚床单很难过

71L ==

Hhhhhhhhh真是一出好戏，蒸煮滚了床单还来了一发live，粉丝感觉也好有戏

72L ==

悄悄问一句，对着白皮和藏獒的啪啪啪声音lol，是怎样一种体验？

73L ==

卧槽围观！

74L ==

坐等！！！！！

75L 在白皮身上耕耘

爽，真的爽，感觉在跟白皮phone sex，他哭腔太勾人了真的

76L ==

车速….车速太快我有点晕……

77L ==

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上你没事吧!!!

78L ==

哭腔……我的妈呀感觉我他妈错过了全世界啊！！！！！！

79L 吃瓜路

听完全程的你们楼主表示，你们藏獒真的也太猛了，好羞耻，可是他啪啪啪的时候，那个声音听得出来力度真的很大，你们白皮的呻吟简直没办法完整喘一口气

80L ==

WTH!!!!!

81L ==

喂，幺幺灵吗？这里有个楼主非法开火箭！

82L ==

卧槽现在深夜也就我们几个在吵，到了明天，感觉CV圈就要爆炸了

83L ==

楼主果然没有驴我，确实是要爆炸的节奏

84L ==

滴老年卡

85L ==

卧槽老子就知道藏獒是个攻啊！！！老子就知道！！！！

86L在藏獒身下娇喘

我獒当然是攻！

87L ==

不过攻的不是你，是白皮

88L ==

LS扔的一手好刀子

89L ==

LSS扔的一手好刀子

90L ==

LSSS扔的一手好刀子

91L ==

不小心听到后半截的路人滚进来表示，听了白皮的叫床后，想问问大家，QJ判多少年？在线等，挺急的

92L在藏獒身下娇喘

QWQ你冷静点，白皮再勾人也是个男的啊！

93L ==

不要怂，想要就QJ他，大不了坐牢出来继续QJ他

94L ==

91楼哥你冷静点！楼上不要给我搞事！

95L ==

我冷静不下来，你们家白皮娇喘能掰弯任何一个男人

96L在白皮身上耕耘

楼上你懂我！！！

97L ==

奶声奶气又不娘娘腔，反而很清爽舒服，呻吟娇喘的时候刚开始很隐忍，太他妈勾人，然后被折腾的不行了放开了声音，反而更听得人心痒痒，真的受不了，听了几秒我就石更了

98L ==

藏獒的声音也太他妈苏了！！！低音炮啊卧槽！！

99L ==

GC那一句“龙儿”那个儿化音简直没有我！！！

100L 吃瓜路

我也是第一次知道白皮叫龙儿，尼玛真的杰克苏得让我很想看他们俩啪啪啪

101L ==

白皮是嗯嗯啊唔，藏獒是哈…嗬…啊…

102L ==

91楼哥万一白皮长得很可怕，只是声音好听呢？

103L 在白皮身上耕耘

天真，我见过白皮，长相就四个字评价：艹哭他！！

TBC

忽如其来一个脑洞，短篇吧，还有几更补个正文就能完结，大概是你獒龙深夜在啪啪啪的时候不小心按了设备的开关，直接来了场CV的live，因为基本都睡了，只有少数人听到这场活色生香的live，然后激动开贴，大概是这个脑洞吧


End file.
